


После раздела Польши...

by Anonymous



Category: Historical RPF, Двенадцать месяцев
Genre: Gen, Multi, История, Польша, Пруссия - Freeform, Российская империя, Россия - Freeform, гаремник, кроссовер, пародия, раздел Польши
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: чистый экспромт, одномоментно написавшийся стёб, так что автору даже некогда было посмотреть, получилось ли тут хоть какое-нибудь соответствие историческим событиям.





	После раздела Польши...

\- Н-не хочу!.. Я не хочу белорусские земли!.. - хныкала фрейлина Дашкова, лежа в постели с Государыней.  
      - Что же ты хочешь, майнэ либе? - Императрица всплеснула руками. - Что же ты хочешь, ясочка, кошечка, милочка? - И утешала её, и нянчила, и укачивала на жаркой груди. - Что же тебе - луну с неба подарить? Гриша, скажи ей!  
      - И в самом деле, княгиня, - томно протянул граф Орлов, лёжа с другой стороны. - Луна - фигня, бесплодная пустыня, одни кратеры да вулканы, атмосферы нет, гравитация в шесть раз слабее, чем на Земле...  
      - Ну не скажите, - бодро отозвался Потёмкин, лежавший в ногах кровати, набивая трубку. - Эра космических открытий сулит много интересного. Не зря же мы изучаем космос...  
      "Вам хорошо подсмеиваться! - горько думала Дашкова. - Вам-то достались лучшие куски!"  
  
      -----  
      - Итак, ваше Величество, - монотонно говорил старый верный Профессор, ходивший за Марией-Терезией, - после того, как вы бессовестно, бесчеловечно и вероломно обошлись с территорией Речи Посполитой...  
      - Ах, профессор, вы опять и опять! - морщилась Мария-Терезия, и падала в кресло, и хваталась за виски.  
  
      -----  
      И только пожилой канцлер Отто фон Бисмарк (потому что автору неохота смотреть, кто тогда правил в Пруссии) ходил по своему замку твердыми шагами, курил трубку, смотрел в окно.  
      Он один ни в чём не раскаивался и не сомневался. Ведь мужчины всегда тверды в своих решениях.  
  
      - Ну, не плачь, сейчас раскинем, - говорила императрица Дашковой, раскладывая карты, - отыграемся. Ставлю Силезию...  
      - Вдарим сейчас и по Силезии... - бормотал Потёмкин, сдавая.  
      Мерцали огоньки свеч вечереющего дворца.  
  
      -----  
      Золотая осень гуляла по пожухшей траве. В Польше готовилось очередное восстание...


End file.
